Tattoo
by hannah montana luva
Summary: Jackson leaves for college, but how will that make Lilly feel? Lackson. Oneshot. Songfic.


_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
I keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
_

"Jackson," I cried into his shoulder as we sat on his porch watching the July sunset. "You can't go to college all the way in San Fancisco. After the 2 years we've spent together, I just can't let you go." I sobbed even more, and he rubbed my back to comfort me.

"It's going to be okay. I love you so much Lilly, I'm going to miss you like crazy. I'll call you every single night, I'll text you every second I can, and you can always visit, I'm only in San Francisco." He tried to convince me, but I just dampened the sleeve of his shirt.

"Jackson, it's just not fair!" I yelled as tears fell from my cheeks like a downpour. "Why couldn't you chose a college _here_, like UCLA, or USC?" I inquired, and he held me in his arms, and a teardrop fell down his cheek as well.

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger, soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free  
To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind _

"Stanford is always where I've wanted to go," Jackson tried to tell me. "That's where my mom went to college. It will give me something to remember her by."

"Did your mom like going to college there?" I asked, wanting to listen to his true answer.

"She loved it. When I was little, she would always tell us how she won homecoming queen there, and how she still had the crown, and that there was a picture of her in a trophy case that night there."

"Your mom sounded like a wonderful person."

"She _was_ a wonderful person."

_I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one_

"When do you leave?" I questioned him, and there was a long pause. After a minute or so, he started to talk.

"I leave on August 14th." He told me, and looked into the orange red of the sunset.

"Only a month???" I asked him, and I felt my tears burn in the corners of my eyes again. "Well, I guess we have one month to live it while we can, so why not?" I asked, and he smiled at me.

"Even at your saddest, you can still make me smile." He said, and kissed my lightly on the lips.

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

I pulled away from him, and had a tiny grin on my face."Starting now, we are living life to the fullest." I told him, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Until August 14th," He added, and I sighed.

_Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you_

"Unfortunatley, until August 14th." And we looked into the sky, watching the golden orange sunset, turn into the beautiful black sky.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking time  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind_

I watched as Jackson hauled his bags into the trunk of his car. Today was the dreaded August 14th. Jackson and I commited to having fun with our last month together, like we rock climbed, went surfing, we even went sailing! It was so much fun, but I can barely watched those memories leave me.

"Yup, that's about everything." Jackson said to himself, and he was checking over all his things in the trunk.

"Are you ready for college?" I asked him, trying in avoid the inevitable.

"I've been waiting for college all my life, but I'm also going to be waiting for you." He told me and we both grinned our bubbly smiles.

_I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one_

"Stanford is the college I'm going to. I've already decided, because I want to be with you so bad." I told him, and he embraced me in a tight hug.

"I'm going to be waiting those 2 years for you, and when you do come, we're going to continue living life to the fullest." He told me and stroked my dirty blonde hair.

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

"I'm still going to visit you, when we have days off of school and stuff." I told him and a cold rush of wind hit my face, along with the hot summer heat.

"I'm going to be looking forward to that." he said happily. "And I'm going to be down here for the long breaks."

"Yeah, that too." I said, we stared into each others eyes for what felt like a lifetime.

_Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you_

"I guess this is goodbye?" I asked not so reassuringly, and played with the zipper on my sweatshirt.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be a real goodbye. Goodbye is for people for who you will never see you again."

"Really?" I asked, wondering what meaning the word "goodbye" actually had.

"Yeah, so for us, this is really 'talk to you later'."

"Your right, Jackson." I responded to him. "This is 'talk to you later'."

_If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
It's still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you marks everything I do_

Jackson locked up the trunk, and put his keys back into his pocket. We gazed into each others eyes again, knowing this was the last time I would be doing this for awhile.

"I love you Lilly." He told me with true sincerity.

"I love you too, Jackson," I said with tears welding up in my eyes, and he pulled his head in for a kiss. It was such a passionate kiss, like a farewell kiss in a movie. We pulled away from each other, gave one last hug, for all the memories we shared.

_I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one_

We pulled apart to just holding hands, and the inevitable was happening. My eyes started to water, but I tried not to cry.

"Talk to you later, Lilly." He said, and then waited for my reply.

"TTYL, Jackson." I joked, and he both gave out a laugh. He walked over to the car and got into the driver's seat. He strapped on his seatbeat, and pulled out of his driveway, while tears were coming out of my eyes.

_Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

I felt so upset that he just left, out of my life, and will just ocassionally come back into it. I fell onto the sidewalk and cried, leaving a huge water stain on the cement, but was evaporated quickly by the heat. I already miss him, and he's barely left the neighborhood. I got up from the pavement, and stared into that beautiful sunset Jackson and I would look at and I reminisced on our memories.

_Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you_

"Talk to you later, Jackson." I said to myself. "Talk to you later."

**A/n: My first songfic! LOL. The song was "Tatoo" by Jordin Sparks if you didn't know. This is also my first lackson. Please review and tell me what you thought of this, and don't be afraid to tell me how I can improve! Happy holidays!**


End file.
